


What They Don't See

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert is a smartass, Introspective Intimacy, Loud Sex, M/M, Stress Relief, Top Ferdinand von Aegir, post crimson flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: As prime minister, Ferdinand von Aegir is the face of the empire, and oh how he must smile. There are some, however, who know that it is possible to have more than one face.Hubert von Vestra just happens to know all of Ferdinand's.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	What They Don't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladdybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladdybug/gifts).



> For Jayy! It was so nice to be able to write for you! Let's chat more about Ferdibert soon. c:

There are parts of Ferdinand von Aegir that many wouldn’t believe exist. They are sticky, dark things that have Ferdinand grinding his teeth during meetings with nobles and withdrawing to horse rides into the wilderness that last for days at a time. 

Edelgard knows, of course, as does anyone else who spends any amount of time with Ferdinand in a political capacity.

Hubert, though, in private—

Hubert is the only one who sees.

Ferdinand is incredibly grateful, knows exactly how lucky he is, and takes every opportunity to praise Hubert for being “such a warm, eager little thing” and “a fantastic lay, the likes of which dukes and counts and emperors the world over would begin wars to obtain.”

Hubert simply smirks, his lips curling into knots that only one from the Vestra household could manage, and says, “Yes, I know.”

Ferdinand has found an entirely new end to his wits today, and he still wonders if there may be some fresh scratches into the underside of the council table’s expensive wood. His careful manicure is likely ruined, but who’s to know when he’s three knuckles deep in Hubert’s ass and spreading him open?

“You let them bother you too much,” Hubert says. Even spread as he is, his voice is cool, like the refreshing breeze Ferdinand needed earlier when negotiations with a handful of local lords went awry.

“They think I’m my father.”

Adrestia has become accustomed to getting anything they want for the right price, a consequence of dealing with a corrupt prime minister and an emperor in only name. It is difficult, it turns out, to tell spoiled nobles that they can  _ not  _ have everything their selfish hearts desire.

“Well that’s stupid of them, isn’t it?”

Any other day, Ferdinand might have grinned at Hubert’s question, might have even thrown his head back and laughed while ginger waves bounced around his shoulders, but he doesn’t think he can stand to converse for a moment longer. As he withdraws his fingers, slippery with lubricant, Ferdinand says, “Hush, Hubert,” and pointedly pushes Hubert’s knees apart.

Even as Ferdinand frees his erection from the front of his pants and settles between his lover’s open legs, he thinks how lucky Hubert is. Not once has a member of the Empire expected  _ decency  _ or  _ tact  _ from the Vestras. Unlike Ferdinand and his ancestors before him, Hubert is the eyes and ears of the Empire and Edelgard the brains.

Ferdinand von Aegir (goddess damn the family name he once oft loved to repeat) is Adrestia’s face, and oh how he must ever smile.

“An ironic demand from one who must realize the entire  _ Empire  _ can hear him.”

Long eyelashes flutter over Ferdinand’s half-lidded eyes, and his tongue brushes across his upper lip as he lets himself sink inside Hubert to the hilt. Has he really been making so much noise already?

“It’s all right,” Hubert assures. His voice is unwavering—no one would know that one of his ankles is close enough to his lips to kiss, his ass filled with a political partner’s aching dick. “Let them hear. Let them know that this Aegir is more than his pretty looks and a meek face.”

Yes, Hubert sees everything.

Ferdinand grounds himself. His knees push into the mattress, tangled locks tickle at his back, and Hubert squeezes deliciously around him as he pulls himself almost completely out only to thrust forward again with all his might.

This time, Ferdinand hears the groan that erupts from his mouth, and Hubert answers with a low whine of his own. Eager to put his thoughts behind him and lose himself for at least a handful of minutes, Ferdinand leans forward and plants his palms on either side of Hubert’s head. His hair encloses them in a deceptively private place, and Ferdinand almost forgets that his quarters aren’t so far from rooms that will be bustling with activity in the middle of the day like this.

An attempt at rhythm begins.

The short, powerful pushes into Hubert maintain a grounding staccato beneath a chorus of song that could have come from a man possessed.

When Ferdinand lets himself go, removes the smile and lets his polite, public-facing gaze fall away, a debauched rawness replaces his softness. He has just enough of his sense remaining to wonder what he might witness were he to look in a mirror, to come face to face with what Hubert sees. Clearly, the sight is to Hubert’s liking—Ferdinand watches pupils dilate into black pools of need as Hubert’s lips fall open and his brows crease a line between them.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hubert says. The enthusiasm is louder, more shrill than his typical voice so soft and low. Ferdinand pushes in, tries a growl as his hair falls over the fronts of his shoulders, and Hubert rewards the animalistic noise with a toothy smile that only Ferdinand and Edelgard have ever been allowed to see.

After some erratic adjustments and a few false starts, Ferdinand finds a new rhythm that ensconces him in enough pleasure that he worries less and less about how he sounds. Every now and again, he hears himself as if through a wall or echoed from the other end of a fertile valley—no sound is quite the same. Some turn from moans to growls, then pitch higher into delighted cries when Hubert clenches around him.   
  
Hubert, on the other hand, returns the volume with wicked mewls akin to a wildcat delighting at its prey. Even down there, caged between Ferdinand’s sturdy arms and locks of hair even curlier in their tangled state, Ferdinand has a feeling in his gut that Hubert is the one pulling the strings.

Ferdinand’s pace quickens as he chases the moments that wrap him in bliss, and the rocking of their metal bedframe harmonizes with their medley. 

As if it’s a competition—because isn’t everything?—Ferdinand hears Hubert’s growing cries that come as a response to relentless pushes against his prostate, and he raises his own voice in return.

It’s not until Ferdinand has let the shocks of release wash over him, when he is knelt between Hubert’s legs and swiping gently over his spent hole and weeping cock with a damp cloth, that he recognizes just how much of this encounter Hubert must have encouraged on purpose.

“ _ Vestra _ ,” he sighs.

“Oh?” Hubert hardly looks up from where he is very intently rubbing the pads of his fingers over indents in his shoulder—undoubtedly left from Ferdinand’s nails or teeth. “I’ve been caught? I didn’t think you’d ever find enough of your senses to figure it out.” Hubert’s fake sigh has Ferdinand’s eyes rolling. “A shame. It will be more difficult to fool you a second time.”

Ferdinand crawls over Hubert again, but this time to kiss at the gauntness of his cheek and brush bangs from his eyes. “Somehow,” he murmurs, “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Ferdibert! Kudos and comments are always a joy to see, so let me know what you think!
> 
> While you're at it, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem).


End file.
